Happier
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Zim era todo para ella,sus sentimientos siempre habian sido ocultos. ella jamas iba a olvidar el primer dia que vio su rostro,pero cuando vio el rostro de su hermano,ella pudo ver que su hermano sentia lo mismo. Gaz habia llegado demasiado tarde...》inspirada en la cancion de Edd Sheeran "Happier《 》ZaGr《 》capitulo unico《 》Invasor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez《


Como es que ella pudo llegar tan tarde?.

Como pudo haber sido tan tonta como para callarse y no decir nada.

Como es que Dib pudo ser tan orgulloso y no verlo?.

[...]

Ella caminaba tristemente por aquella calle,abrazándose a ella misma,aunque su chaqueta negra ya era una buena manera de abrigarse, con una muy rara mirada de tristeza,aprecia que estaba por soltar lagrimas.

Era casi imposible ver a Gaz Membrana de esa manera y si eso pasaba,era por que algo malo estaba presente y no había duda de porque.

Justamente cruzando la calle,ella los podía ver...podía ver a su hermano mayor Dib y a Zim,sentados frente a una cafetería,tomando una malteada mientras se sostenían de la mano.

Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que Dib y Zim habían revelado que su relación amorosa era oficial.

Y eso era algo que Gazelene Membrana jamas iba a olvidar...y menos perdonar...

Ella simplemente se quedo ahi,mirándolos a lo lejos mientras ellos involuntariamente Dib le robo un beso al irken justo frente a sus ojos,justo en su corazón de niña gótica y si fuese peor,Zim le correspondía.

Ella no quería seguir así. Sufría,le dolía ver que era Dib quien besaba y le decía bellas palabras a Zim y no ella.

Las lagrimas que se contenían en su rostro no pudieron aguantar mas y empezó a llorar y rápidamente se fue.

[...]

Gaz jamas iba a olvidar el dia que conoció por primera vez a Zim.

Ella estaba tan cansada de escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre cosas paranormales,solo quería llegar a la eskuela y seguir su jornada,pero mientras jugaba con su consola en los pasillos,choco con aquel chico tan extraño.

Se había alegrado tanto de haber levantado la mirada hacia ese raro chico de piel verde,cabello negro y ojos azules. Quedo tan maravillada por la extraña apariencia del chico.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo,tan rápido como su hermano se había dado cuenta.

Zim era un alienigena.

No le dirigió la palabra cuando este le hablo,pero aun así cuando siguió con su videojuego,él no salia de su mente.

Esos sentimientos jamas habían sido parte de ella,jamas sintió interés por alguien que no fuera ella misma.

Pasaron los días y esa curiosidad por saber de ese irken no se iban,hasta incluso empezó a cuestionarse de su propio estado mental. Empezaba a seguirlo de manera desapersivida en la eskuela y siempre le decía un "Como sea" o "solo muerte",puede que su comportamiento no era diferente,pero su forma de pensar si que lo era.

Hasta que vio a Dib...su hermano era la clave de su acercamiento hacia aquel alienigena.

Una vez que este fue a conseguir supuestas "evidencias". Ella entro a su cuarto y vio todos los vídeos,grabaciones y hasta fotos que le había tomado a Zim. Vio por primera vez en una foto(algo borrosa) la verdadera apariencia del Alienigena.

Y en es momento,ella reviso cada una de las grabaciones,vídeos y fotos que había de Zim. Por primera vez...había sentido algo muy diferente a lo que normalmente sentía...

Felicidad.

Sin embargo,entre todas esas fotos,logro encontrar planes de su hermano para derrotar a Zim. Y en todas ellas,se podía ver que el irken iba a sufrir en grande.

Eso no iba a pasar.

[...]

-lo vez Gaz?!.-le pregunto Dib a su hermana mientras miraba de manera sospechosa a Zim.-No le gusta la comida de la cafetería...

-...-Gaz volvió a mirar,ella sabia de los planes de su hermano.-A mi tampoco me gusta...SUPONGO QUE TAMBIÉN SOY UN ALIENIGENA ESPACIAL,EH DIB?.-Dijo ella con un rostro burlesco.

Dib llego a molesta a Zim.

Zim se defendió y empezó a comer Frijoles a la fuerza.

Zim sufrió de una alergia muy tétrica y Dib estaba por desmentirlo ante todo mundo.

Era su oportunidad.

El pobre irken estaba sufriendo,pero luego sintió unas suaves y cálidas manos sostenerlo y levantarlo con fuerza y llevarlo a su vieja casa.

-ahi,seguramente su raro robot puede ayudarte.-ella dijo bajándolo de sus brazos.

-G-gracias Humana morada.-Dijo Zim mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-si,como sea.-Gaz le dijo rápidamente para luego salir corriendo,con una gran felicidad del suceso que acababa de pasar con él.

[...]

6 años después.

Gaz ya tenia 15 años y aparte de los videojuegos,el arte se había vuelto uno de sus Hobbies.

Y Zim era prácticamente su maniquí,habían cuadros pintados por la misma Gaz,adornando su habitación.

Ella había aceptado sus sentimientos y era feliz sabiendo que estaba enamorada de Zim.

Durante todos esos años ella lo oculto,puesto que Zim siempre estaba ocupado peleado con Dib,quería declararse cuando menos se lo pudiera esperar.

Cuando llegaba a la entrada de la eskuela,lo veía llegar. Su mera existencia la hacia feliz.

Ella quería llevárselo lejos de ese lugar...pero luego vio a su hermano y aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

_-Zim..._

Gaz quedo horrorizada.

-_Zim..._

La dulzura con la que dijo aquel nombre.

-_Zim..._

_S_us manos entrelazadas,el sonrojo de sus mejillas...esa felicidad...

Todo era tan claro.

Dib y Gaz amaban a la misma persona...

¡No!,¡No!,¡No!. Eso no podía ser cierto!. Ella no iba a permitírselo...Zim debía ser suyo y solo suyo!,ella debía ser feliz con el Irken,no con su hermano,si de todos modos todos esos años pasados ellos se habían demostrado un odio muy mutuo. No podían ser pareja.

Gaz no lo acepto e ignoro,siguió con el amor que sentía por Zim y hasta tenia un lienzo para pintarlo,eran ellos dos juntos,como ella siempre lo había deseado.

Zim había sido invitado por Dib para ir a la casa de los Membrana,era una cena muy tranquila.

Gaz estaba junto con Zim,comiendo de su pizza,hasta que el humano y el Alien,tomados de la mano se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia su padre.

Y las palabras que ambos dijeron...destrozaron el oscuro corazón de Gaz.

había llegado demasiado tarde.

Dib siempre estuvo tan obsesionado con el Irken que eso le impedía aceptar tus sentimientos...pero ella sí los había aceptado.

Lo había perdido para siempre. Cualquier persona loca por amor pudo haber intentado de conquistar a Zim,pero por primera vez en su vida,Gaz lo entendió.

Zim era mas feliz con Dib y lo demostraba cada vez que se besaban,cada vez que se demostraban cariño,cada vez que Dib le decía "te amo" lo lograba ver y esas dos cosas le dolían el doble.

Era mas feliz que cuando ella estaba cerca suyo.

Y ella tenia que afrontarlo le gustase o no.

Su padre le había dicho que algún día ella también estaría feliz por Zim y Dib.

Pero hasta entonces ella iba a ocultar la verdad y esperar a que Dib le rompiese el corazón y este supiese que Ella lo estaba esperando.

F I N.


End file.
